Find Me
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Zane is learning how to get his boyfriend to believe he's a good choice c: TechnoShipping.


It was mainly quiet that night in the dojo, besides the background noise of Dareth playing with Hinder; the fluff ball kitten seemed to be really growing up well, by tossing around a ratty old shoestring from an older pair of sneakers, no doubt.

Jay glanced over at Cole feeding his fire-wielding boyfriend small round fruit flavored candies every so often, Kai lazily accepting them and shifting his head to on the pale boy's lap every so often to accommodate this easier. This made the blue-adorned snuggle subconsciously into the android next to him, "Why can't we do that?" he muttered so only Zane could catch on possibly.

Leaning forward slightly to see the actions on the other side of the couch, he leaned back into the sofa and shrugged absentmindedly. This made the younger pout silently and feel a bit bad for blaming the ice ninja; he probably didn't get the whole sentiment of it. Wanting to try it, he looked up into the off focus smoky grey-blue eyes curiously. 'Maybe he needs a reboot,' Jay wanted to bring it up, but it always a bit awkward, "Uhm… Zane… Do you need a reboot?"

Kai laughed, and earned looks from the other couple, "That's pretty funny," the red-adorned teenager stopped for a moment at how no one seemed to join in.

"What's so funny?" The electricity ninja felt anger rise through his body in a smooth motion.

Zane took the opportunity to then intervene, "It is alright, I do not require a reboot," confirmed the android easily and then Jay got up and stomped out the door, rushing down the street clearly not waiting up for them. Dareth waved to them as they left, not sure what went on and his confused face in the streetlight confirmed it. That night, the blond finally found the human in his sleeping bag. Relieved, the android got in his and moved it next to the brunet, reaching out to drape an arm on his boyfriend and thinking up a good idea for tomorrow.

~~

Jay got up, still a bit upset from yesterday. Though, there was no one there to greet or sleep in with. It grew lonely until he noticed a sticky note on Zane's bag; he curiously picked it up sleepily.

'You may think you are alone this morn,  
But find the next one of these once you get to the routine you have worn.'

Wondering what his boyfriend was up to, he slowly eased up and grabbed his blue ninja kimono eagerly and to the bathroom, where he changed into his costume and brushed at his teeth; then noticing the next note on the cracked mirror cabinet. After he was fresh mouthed, he reached out and pulled it off at a better distance.

'So you listened to me after all,  
Perhaps you crave for something you have to eventually get from a crawl."

Confused for a moment, he padded out of the room and down the hall until he reached the smaller living room until he spotted something hiding under the couch, ending up pulling out a box of chocolates in surprise, with yet another note slapped on.

'Ah-ah~ Not yet,  
Your eyes will soon be met…  
With one of the greatest meals, you can bet.'

The rhyme drew him to drop the chocolates onto the couch and go into the tiny kitchen that had a box of toaster pastries and mix for pink lemonade in a glass of water, his favorite breakfast combination, for whatever reason, that he hadn't had in such a long time. The box adorned a note, as well.

'You may think of yourself in bad terms,  
But I hope someday you shall learn…  
That beauty is in the eyes of the beholder,  
Not of those that try to tease and smolder.'

Trying not to sniffle, he opened the toaster pastries to find it already was opened and had another yellow tab on the package he tugged out and opened,

'After you finish your meal,  
Let us make a deal,  
Teach me romantic ideals for you,  
And that I will do.'

Jay smiled and put the toaster pastries on a plate and got a glass of water with ice to stick the drink mix in. While he got a spoon, he wondered where the next note would be hiding. Possibly in plain sight, like the other ones have been. Sitting back down, the lightning ninja began on his not so healthy breakfast eagerly until he watched the grandfather clock in the other room and noticing a yellow square stuck to it. 'Bingo.'

Finishing the last bite of the pastry and gulping the lemonade, he rushed to get at it, and read it eagerly.

'He loves me,  
He loves me, not…  
As I oddly pluck at a flower to find that indeed you do love me,  
It makes you wonder where what a bouquet's results would be.'

If on cue, he looked into the ancient clockwork, to find roses perched inside… the heart area. Opening the translucent door and picking out the flowers eagerly, he saw the last note he was guessing.

'You got this far,  
That is true,  
But come to the dojo and find me,  
So I can better love you.'

~~

"Zane I loved it," Jay had run all the way over gripping the flowers tightly from happiness, finding the android eventually. He was in the meditation room listening to soft and relaxing music coming from his body. Sitting silently down next to the other and crossing his legs to calm down from all the excitement, he shut his eyes and put down the flowers in front of them both. Leaning back he felt a strong hand slip into his without even trying and sighed, now content.

"I will catch on if you teach me," murmured an all too familiar voice next to his ear, causing the brunet to catch the porcelain face in a quick kiss before it retreated. Breaking it and laughing lightly, they finally opened their eyes.

The blue-clad teenager tilted his head, "Is this all because I didn't think you were that romantic? I mean, I didn't say it out loud…"

The bleach blond shook his head and laughed, "It was fairly obvious you wanted me to be more 'in the know', so to say. Then I did a bit of asking around and internet browsing to find many good ideas, I am hoping."

The younger male nodded slowly and brought them back together in another choppy kiss, grabbing the other hand of his boyfriend as well, "I think you are doing just fine in the romance department; especially now."

Smiling with relief and chuckling, "But I have yet to find our true potential?"

Pretending to think on it, Jay looked at Zane with a goofy grin, "Yeah, I mean you playing the piano topless sounds pretty good too…"

"I shall look into that," even though it would take perhaps a very, very long time to have him get tones of voices; Jay would enjoy what he got so far… and to enjoy his shirtless sculpted boyfriend playing romantic piano music.

Sometimes dreams can become a great reality, no matter how long it takes.


End file.
